síndrome del corazón roto
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Cuando piensas en una persona todo el tiempo, es por odio o por amor, bueno eso depende de la forma en la que te imaginas con esa persona, son dos historias, que al unirse forman la historia de amor más hermosa que jamás se haya visto o contado. Advertencias: yaoi y especial de brujas.
1. Chapter 1

**Especial de día de brujas, es un comienzo de cuatro capítulos, quizá 5 depende si les gusta o no, por cierto este historia, en concreto este capítulo esta en Facebook desde hace un tiempo, pero decidí retomarla y pulirla un poco más, disfrútenla.**

Cuando piensas en una persona todo el tiempo, es por odio o por amor, bueno eso depende de la forma en la que te imaginas con esa persona; si la imaginas ahogándose en un rió de sangre, ten por seguro que es odio del más puro y perverso, pero si lo haces dándole un dulce beso, es probable que sea amor fiel y confiable, a menos claro que sea un beso de la muerte, pero ese no es el caso en esta ocasión, aun, lo importante es lo siguiente, son dos historias, que al unirse forman la historia de amor más hermosa que jamás se haya visto o contado.

 ** _"La fuente de la vida es el corazón"._**

 ** _Juan Luis Vives_** ** _(1492-1540) Humanista y filósofo español._**

 **Primera historia**

Todos tienen un corazón, aunque sea solo para bombear sangre, él era un apasionado de este órgano, si el corazón expresaba la existencia del ser, sin él no existe la vida y eso lo emocionaba, aunque nunca lo demostrara, un latido y otro acompasaban la bella música que él amaba, era la obertura que añoraba escuchar hasta llegar al fin.

Déjenme contarles una breve historia de cómo comenzó con su vida, cuando él era aún un niño, su madre fue acuchillada salvajemente por su padre en un momento enloquecido y totalmente segado por los celos, el hombre le abrió el tórax y expuso el órgano aun tibio y latente, él lo vio todo en primera fila, monstruoso espectáculo el cual puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se acercó a su madre sollozante, ella le suplico ayuda con sus últimas fuerzas y él le ayudo, claro que lo hizo, con su pequeña mano infantil tomo el corazón y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, terminando así con la agonía de la mujer, su padre fue arrestado y encarcelado de por vida, culpado totalmente por el asesinato, él fue puesto en adopción, todos ignoraban lo que él había hecho para "salvar" a su indefensa madre, un hombre de poder y muy avaricioso, vio un potencial muy grande en él, aunque no pudo describir en primer instancia cual era exactamente, su inteligencia, su porte, su correcta seriedad, su falso rostro para engañar; no le importo y lo adopto le seria de utilidad, cuido de él a su manera, le dio educación estricta y sin descanso, sin embargo el hombre descubrió muy tarde la calase de hijo que había adoptado, le tuvo temor por años aun cuando intento ocultarlo, trato de deshacerse de él de muchas maneras, busco devolverlo al orfanato, abandonarlo en un lugar abandonado, planificar un penoso accidente, pero no podía lograr su cometido, su querido hijo lograba volver siempre y siempre le cobraba la fractura al doble, desde una pierna rota al caer de las escaleras, hasta una esposa difunta al resbalar en la ducha, un día el padre adoptivo desapareció y jamás se supo de él, el niño siendo ya un adolecente, tomo posesión y control de todo, su reinado había comenzado, aunque no podía gobernar solo, el seto kaiba necesitaba compañía, aunque ni el mismo lo supiera.

 ** _"En el corazón tenía la espina de una pasión. Logré arrancármela un día: ya no siento el corazón"._**

 ** _Antonio Machado_** ** _(1875-1939) Poeta y prosista español._**

 **Segunda historia**

Él era tímido, no asistía a la escuela, no socializaba, ni siquiera con algún vecino, tenía miedo al rechazo y la violencia humana, sus propios padres alcohólicos lo humillaban, constantemente le hacían ver lo inútil que era y eso se le gravo con fuego en su memoria, ellos lo golpeaban, lo amenazaban, se divertían al verlo llorar, lo tocaban obscenamente solo para escucharlo suplicar por piedad y así reír a carcajadas, la idea de marcharse siempre estaba presente, pero se sentía tan cobarde que no podía ni dar dos pasos fuera de la casa, si el lugar donde se suponía debía estar seguro era un infierno, no quería conocer el inmenso mundo que lo rodeaba y que seguramente era mucho peor.

Una noche sus padres discutían, lo cual ya era muy normal, el escuchaba todo desde su habitación sentado en su cama que era una caja de cartón extendida en el suelo, su padre llego molesto buscando comida y la mujer se la negó, no había nada en el refrigerados, más que botellas de licor, su madre se encero en la habitación furiosa y su padre golpeaba la puerta para que la abriera, luego el hombre entro al cuarto de él y comenzó a golpearlo, lo culpaba a el de la situación aun cuando llevaba dos días sin probar bocado, lloro tanto esa noche, ni sus padres lo querían, tomo un trozo de su viejo espejo roto y se cortó las venas, pero fallo miserablemente en su intento por ser libre, aunque no paso mucho tiempo, para que sus propios padres lo echaran a la calle al hartarse de un bulto inútil como el siendo un lastre molesto e inservible, estuvo muy asustado y temeroso, busco un refugio solitario, en un callejón él estaba durmiendo estaba tan cansado, con hambre y frio, cuando un vago drogadicto lo ataco, quería robar su inocencia, él se aterro, tomo un tubo metálico que estaba en el suelo junto a él y lo golpeo en la cabeza, y aunque con el primer golpe quedo inconsciente, siguió pegándole hasta que lo destrozo, algo se rompió dentro de él, lo único que mantenía sus miedos a flote, por primera vez se sintió fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, ya no dejaría que nadie lo volviera a lastimar, volvería a su casa, otro día el periódico anunciaba que un matrimonio había sido cruelmente masacrado en su hogar, a manos de su propio su hijo, "yami el terrible asesino sin corazón", se convirtió en su apodo.

 ** _"Se puede tener, en lo más profundo del alma, un corazón cálido, y sin embargo, puede ser que nadie acuda a él"._**

 ** _Vincent Van Gogh_** ** _(1853-1890) Pintor postimpresionista_**

 **Unión**

Dicen que dos almas atormentadas al unirse pueden sanar mutuamente, ellos se conocieron en un sanatorio, donde estaba internado uno de ellos por la muerte de sus padres, la policía lo juzgo de loco, insensible, inhumano, no les importo su pasado, no les importo las visibles cicatrices y moretones que probaban el abuso al que era sometido desde niño, para ellos era un desequilibrado sin corazón que merecía la pena capital, pero como solo tenía 16 años, lo encerraron de por vida en un manicomio, un castigo poco justo para un horrendo crimen, el otro había comprado las instalaciones, en parte por el morbo de tener un montón de locos a su disposición y por la principal razón de poder conseguir material clínico para sus propios experimentos, y no solo bisturís conseguía, también los cuerpos para practicar y perfeccionar sus técnicas de extracción de órganos y tortura, los doctores y enfermeras sospechaban pero era demasiado bueno el pago que recibían que nadie mencionaba nada, tan poco escrúpulo había en el lugar, que inclusive agradecían que los pacientes desaparecieran y dejaran de ser una carga.

La rutina era simple, él llegaba ya casi entrada la noche, siempre el día 27, de cada mes, todo estaba listo, en el sótano una habitación equipada como sala de operaciones lo esperaba, junto a una víctima amarada a su cama, él se deleitaba abriendo y descubriendo cada parte del interior, al final para rematar arrancaba el corazón con sus manos, y claro todo este procedimiento con el paciente consiente, era una lástima que de esa manera solo pudiera durar poco tiempo su juego, pero no era divertido si lo hacía mientras su paciente estaba dormido, esa noche después de su juego, subió a la oficina a ver los balances y otros papeles, un expediente nuevo llamo su atención, un joven a quien nombraban yami el asesino sin corazón, tenía pocos días de haber ingresado, leyó el expediente con sumo detenimiento, había escuchado de el en las noticias y decido que lo conocería esa misma noche, la idea de descubrir si en verdad carecía de corazón lo tenía extasiado, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba el joven, por la ventana lo pudo ver aunque de espalda, tenía el cabello tricolor elevado en punta, su piel se miraba blanca con tintes morados, rojos y verdes, no parecía ser muy alto, temblaba, y decidió entrar.

Yami estaba en un cuarto acolchado, donde seguramente pasaría el resto de su vida, ¿por qué?, se preguntaba, el solo le había demostrado a sus padres el mismo amor que ellos la había demostrado por casi toda su vida, ¿dónde estaba su delito?, pagaba una injusta condena, además en ese lugar que se supone que lo debía ayudar, solo le daban medicamentos que atontaban su cerebro y los doctores no hacían otra cosa que mirarlo como si él fuera basura, ni siquiera con lastima lo veían por su estatus de asesino, pero en fin, al menos tenia comida caliente y ropa limpia, los días pasaban lentos, aunque en esa habitación no había ventanas, no sabía si era de noche o de día, el tiempo se volvió irrelevante de medir, un doctor castaño entro, lo vio muy joven no muy mayor a él, con la bata de médico que traía parecía un médico más, pero algo tenía en sus ojos, el castaño no lo veía como si fuera basura, o con lastima, más bien parecía como si lo mirara con fascinación, eso le pareció muy raro, así que se sentó en el suelo de su blanca celda, esperaría para saber que aria su nuevo médico.

Cuando el tricolor estaba en el suelo, seto camino a él y se puso a su altura, con su mano derecha recorrió el rostro de yami, el paciente le resultaba ser más de lo que esperaba, le atraía, era muy hermoso como para arrancar su corazón, y por primera vez en su vida fueron los ojos de ensangrentado rubí y no un corazón lo que lo cautivo, sin duda ese espécimen estaría en su colección privada, pero no en un frasco con formol, sino en su cama, a su lado disfrutando de los placeres por lo menos hasta que se cansara de él y lo desechara, no sería la primera vez que hiciera algo así.

 ** _"Sólo se ve bien con el corazón; lo esencial es invisible para los ojos"._**

 ** _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_** ** _(1900-1944) Escritor francés._**

 **Avisos:**

 **-Por cuestiones técnicas no puedo entablar comunicación con mi beta de forma regular, no estoy segura pero esto es temporal, aun así empezare a publicar con la mayor regularidad posible, por favor disculpen mi pésima ortografía de antemano.**

 **-Moda esta temporalmente en pausa, no por falta de capítulos ya tengo el siguiente, solo será mientras termine el especial de brujas, que no me deberá tomar más de 10 o 12 días.**

 **gracias a quien lee :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_El idioma del corazón es universal: sólo se necesita sensibilidad para entenderlo y hablarlo._**

 ** _Charles Pinot Duclós_** ** _(1704-1772) Escritor francés._**

Estaba en una verdadera mansión, como aquellas que solo se miraban en la televisión, o en un sueño, pero no esto era real, tenía una habitación grande para él solo, con una cama muy espaciosa y todo lo que pudiera necesitar a su alcance, televisión, radio, y toda clase de cosas para su entretenimiento y de última generación tecnológica, el lugar también contaba con un closet inmenso lleno de ropa nueva y de su talla, zapatos y accesorios, había un baño con regadera y jacuzzi de lujo, le llevaban comida deliciosa y postres exquisitos, y aunque se le dificultaba un poco la lectura ya que sus padres lo sacaron de la escuela siendo muy pequeño, tenía a su alcance muchos libros que realmente él deseaba poder leer para aprender todo lo posible, todo lo que en el pasado le habían negado.

Por un momento se asustó cual ratoncillo temeroso, y estuvo en silencio ya que escucho a una persona caminar por el pasillo, pensó que era aquel castaño que lo había acogido, aquel al que había confundido con un médico y el cual si preguntarle nada lo había sacado de aquel horrible lugar, debía ser un soberano, o algo así por el inmenso hogar que tenía, justo como el cuento que el tanto recordaba de su niñez, "un príncipe que vivía en un gran castillo, desde donde podía contemplar todo su reino, y donde mantenía resguardada y a salvo a su princesa amada, aquella doncella que había rescatado de la miseria y el horror de una vida con seres que no la amaban", pero entonces ¿si el castaño era el príncipe, lo volvía a él la doncella amada?, ¿él debía amarlo entonces?, porque en los cuentos el príncipe y su amada se enamoraban con solo verse y permanecían unidos, ¿estarían juntos para siempre? ¿Dónde estaría su salvador para responder a sus preguntas?, ¿cuándo iría a verle?, quería conocerlo mejor y agradecerle por sacarle de aquel infierno de pesadilla, desde que había llegado no lo había visto de nuevo y de eso ya habían pasado varios días, ignoro todas esas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo miedo, inseguridad, quizá eso era "amor" después de todo el desconocía como se sentía realmente, la única introducción que tenia del tema era la relación que habían tenido sus padres y ambos solían responder a lo que el otro les daba, si su madre le daba alcohol a su padre, este le decía cosas bonitas y le regalaba cosas, aunque en algunas ocasiones cuando había excesos terminaban el insultos y golpes, por lo que su conclusión fue que si el castaño le estaba dando algo entonces él tenía que corresponderle dándole algo proporcional, una vida de lujos era lo que estaba recibiendo, por lo que debía dar un regalo semejante, entregar algo que le diera gozo y comodidad a su benefactor, pero él no tenía los recursos para dar grandes obsequios tenía que buscar algo que poder hacer, además tenía que cuidar los excesos para que la situación no terminara en golpes y pensando siguió inmerso en su nuevo mundo esperando encontrar la solución.

 ** _El corazón es un niño: espera lo que desea._**

 ** _Proverbio ruso_**

Seto estaba en su oficina, mirando a la distancia algo distraído, su maldito trabajo le estaba impidiendo entretenerse como había planeado, su nuevo juguete aún estaba en espera, se moría por poder tocarlo, mejor dicho mataría por poder tocarlo y saciarse de él, la imagen de esos rubís que tenía por ojos se había grabado con fuego a su mente, era como una droga de la cual ya se había intoxicado y ahora necesitaba más, pero tenía que controlar sus impulsos por lo menos unas horas más, hasta que llegara a casa y pudiera por fin velo.

Por fin estaba libre y listo para marcharse, sin embargo fue tortuoso he insoportable la manera en la que una de las jóvenes de la recepción lo abordo en el estacionamiento con la excusa de pedirle unos días libre sin que esto le redujera el pago, la muy zorra se atrevió a expresar una insinuación sutil pero abierta a interpretación, ella dijo textualmente "si usted me ayuda yo sería muy complaciente con usted, aun fuera de horario", kaiba quería correrla a sí que simplemente accedió por fastidio, con lo que no conto fue con que la mujer tuvo el atrevimiento de pedir un "aventón", ¿Qué se creía?, simplemente era el colmo, pero entonces una idea cruzo por su mente, accedió una última vez a la petición, la chica se sintió en la luna, como si se hubiera sacado el premio de la lotería, ilusa.

La mansión estaba a oscuras ya era tarde y la mayor parte del personal estaba descansando, solo los empleados del turno nocturno estaban merodeando, pero ellos eran el personal de mayor confianza que tenía, los que conocían de los gustos especiales de su jefe, por lo que llegar con una chica inconsciente en su auto no fue motivo de escándalo, sin delicadeza la tomo por el cabello y la arrastro a una de sus habitaciones de juego, donde la puso en una camilla y la ato muy bien, pero al estar inconsciente la dejo abandonada por un rato, mientras iría a ver a su juguete principal, por fin.

 ** _El hombre tiene corazón, aunque no siga sus dictados._**

 ** _Ernest Hemingway_** ** _(1899-1961) escritor estadounidense._**

Puso un pie dentro de esa habitación, su ocupante yacía dormido, podía distinguir la silueta en la cama, prendió la luz, no le importo despertarlo, cosa que logo en pocos segundos, de nuevo vio esos ojos carmín y de nuevo tuvo un extraño sentimiento tan ardiente en su pecho, el tricolor tomo asiento en silencio, cualquier pregunta que había tenido se había ido de su mente, ahora solo eran dos extraños contemplándose, con la comodidad que dos conocidos de años podían tener, rojo y azul de frente, el castaño se acercó, le gustaba lo que estaba el frente, toco con cuidado el rostro de su acompañante, hizo presión en su mandíbula para obligarlo a abrir la boca, se le antojo besarlo y no se contuvo, fue salvaje y doloroso para yami el cual sangro al ser mordido, Seto lamio sus labios disfrutando del sabor metálico, era delicioso y quería más, lo aventó a la cama con rudeza, rompió la parte superior de la camisa, contemplo la perfecta piel nívea, la toco con suavidad, no quería marcarlo, al menos no de forma permanente, con su lengua recorrió la piel dejando un frio rastro de saliva, el tricolor estaba asustado, recordó cuando el hombre lo ataco, también cuando regreso a su hogar, el grito de sus padres, la angustia y el terror con el que lo miraban, se quedó paralizado perdido en esos recuerdo, mientras el otro continuaba explorando su cuerpo, no protesto cuando el ojiazul lo coloco boca abajo o en el momento en el que se posiciono entre sus piernas después de bajar su pantalón, lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos fue el sentir que su cuerpo se partía en dos, el dolor fue intenso, pero no pudo gritar, aún estaba en shok, su cerebro apenas hacia conexiones, ¿a su protector le gustaba el causarle dolor?, sentía el vaivén en su interior, la fricción abriéndose paso con cada envestida, dolía y quería llorar, gritar, pero por más extraño y torturante que parecía, simplemente no podía emitir sonido alguno, era como si simplemente fuera una muñeca, sin voluntad, a merced de su usuario, sintió algo arder y todo termino, el castaño salió de su interior, no supo en que momento su captor saco un cuchillo oculto en el bolso de su saco.

Seto lo contemplaba, ya se había saciado, por lo que ya no era de utilidad, lo terminaría y después le sacaría los ojos y el corazón para conservarlos en un frasco, pero los planes ese día no habían salido como él lo había planeado, por lo que el potente grito de la otra cautiva llamo su atención, la tonta había despertado y al estar amarrada había gritado, pero que impropio de esa mujer perturbar su diversión, así que sin ningún problema, el ojiazul dejo a yami tirado en la cama aun confundido y procesando lo que había pasado.

La habitación en la que había dejado a ese molesto estorbo de recepcionista no estaba lejos por lo que en poco tiempo llego, ella rogo, imploro, juro no decir nada, desaparecer, pero era un hecho que desaparecería, aun en contra de su voluntad. Kaiba tomo un frasco transparente en el que tenía un potente sedante, lo usaría para hacerla callar.

Pero detuvo su tarea cuando descubro en la puerta a yami, él estaba hay contemplando la escena, tenía su pijama rota y un hilo de sangre corriendo entre sus piernas, la mujer lo vio cómo su salvación, le rogo ayuda y el tricolor no dudo en hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a liberarla de ese sufrimiento, miro en todas las direcciones y sobre una mesa, visualizo un bisturí y sin dudar lo tomo, kaiba solo estaba de pie viendo lo que pasaba, en un impulso pensó en usar el sedante en el tricolor, pero su deseo de saber que aria lo detuvo así que solo fue un espectador, la mujer grito que cortara la correa, que se apresurara, que ambos saldrían de ese lugar, yami la calmo, acaricio su rostro, le prometió que todo saldría bien, beso su frente y sin dudar corto su garganta, un gran brote de sangre salió, el cual salpico ligeramente su rostro, fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el cuerpo quedara vacío del vital líquido, el cuerpo pronto comenzó a enfriarse, seto lo regaño, le dijo que eso era algo sucio, lo decía literal, por la sangre derramada, no por el acto en sí, pero a yami no le molesto ese gesto, estaba sonriente y feliz, había encontrado el regalo perfecto y de inmediato lo ofreció, "mientras me tengas a tu lado, te regalare el dolor", kaiba solo sonrió, quizá aún tenía utilidad su nueva adquisición, lo mantendría para descubrirlo.

 ** _El corazón no es frio, solo necesita la pasión adecuada para ser cálido._**

 ** _Minino Rosa (2018)._**

* * *

 **Hola ¿como están?, espero que bien, bueno un cap mas ya que se supone que terminare esto rápido.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **usagi moonie: me alegra que te guste la temática, claro que continuare con todo. saludos**

 **Disculpa por la ortografía, juro que lo reviso mucho.**

 **Dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos**

 **Gracias a quien lee :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Caminaba por la calle, ya era tarde, faltaba menos de 30 minutos para la media noche, no temía estar solo, estaba acostumbrado ya a la rutina, el tricolor vestía elegante, con un traje negro, tenía tres años haciendo su labor, ya no había vestigios de su viejo yo, había estudiado y aprendió mucho, podía socializar y llevar una conversación decente de muchos temas actuales, políticos, de arte o tecnológicos, comía en la mesa con los más finos modales, las damas lo seguían con los ojos vendados, por su gran galanura y la forma tan caballerosa y cortes de tratarlas, aun cuando sus sentimientos estaban con el portador de los zafiros, ya nadie lo vinculaba con su anticuado apodo el asesino sin corazón, nadie que ahora lo conociera creería que eran la misma persona, aun siendo él, el que lo confesara, y lo sabía bien cuando se lo comentó a un periodista al cual posterior mente callo permanentemente, claro que con el único propósito de satisfacer la voluntad de kaiba, el único ser al que buscaba complacer, era por eso que había salido esa noche, buscaba un regalo especial, ya que lo había hecho enfadar y quería contentarlo, en una esquina tres mujeres trabajaba buscando clientes que pagasen por sus encantos, dos morenas y una pelirroja, ninguna le gusto por lo que continuo caminando, no muy lejos encontró algo atractivo, era un chico rubio, tentador, pero no era un vendedor como las mujeres que había dejado atrás, por lo que no podía llegar simplemente y ofrecer dinero, el joven fumaba, por lo que amable pidió fuego para el también, luego hizo una llamada pidiendo transporte, por lo que haciendo tiempo para que el chófer llegara, yami le ofreció un cigarro de los suyos, eran importados y muy caros, el joven que dijo llamarse joey tomo uno con mucha confianza, le comento que trabajaba en un restaurante de mesero , que había salido a fumar por que el capitán de meseros lo había reprendido por una tontería e inclusive comento que ya no quería ese molesto empleo, yami solo sonreía, era perfecto, miro a la distancia su vehículo y ya cuando estaba cerca joey se despidió y le dio la espalda para regresar a su puesto laborar, pero no pudo, sintió un pinchazo en la nuca y vio todo negro, yami lo arrastro al vehículo y lo subió, el chófer lo felicito por tan buen trofeo y lo mucho que le gustaría a el jefe.

Seto estaba en su casa, mas especifico su despacho, tomaba un trago y revisaba unos papeles, estaba molesto yami le había hecho una escena de celos, por intentar llevar a su mansión, a su prometida, es que el tricolor no podía aceptar que necesitaba ese matrimonio, le gente murmuraba y lo señalaba, no solo por ser soltero a pesar de que era joven, sino que porque nunca se le había conocido una relación de ningún tipo, algunas personas conocían al ojos de carmín, pero pensaban que era su primo extranjero que ahora radicaba en Japón, porque esa fue la explicación que dio cuando lo presento a la sociedad, un pariente de su vida antes de ser adoptado, por eso a nadie le pareció extraño que adoptara a su familiar y lo tuviera viviendo bajo su manto.

Pero había lago que kaiba odiaba y era que hablaran de el a sus espaldas, ya que eso llamaba la atención y él lo último que quería era a gente metiendo sus narices en sus asuntos, por eso cuando conoció a la joven kisara, de largo cabello blanco platinado y ojos celestes, le eligió como su prometida, claro que sin preguntarle a ella nada, todo lo trato con su padre, y kisara solo obedeció, por eso era perfecta, era sumisa, discreta y sobretodo, muy manejable, además tarde o temprano necesitaría un heredero, cosa que el tricolor no podía darle, ya que él no estaba formando un imperio solo para que después se desvaneciera en el aire, era solo un paso que tenía que tomar tarde o temprano, solo le quedaba esperar poder controlar a yami el tiempo suficiente puesto que ya no era un niño y su carácter se había vuelto más mordaz y certero.

-Amor- dijo el tricolor entrando al estudio.

-Ve a tu habitación- su tono se escuchaba molesto, pero sabía que no era del todo una orden, por lo que no se retiró.

-Tengo un regalo para ti- informo con un tono juguetón.

-No estoy interesado- dijo kaiba lo más frió que pudo.

-Me esforcé mucho en encontrarlo- hizo un gesto de puchero.

-Yo también hago esfuerzos, sabes muy bien cuáles son mis razones… - fue groseramente interrumpido.

-Yo no quiero a esa metida en mi casa – exclamo ofendido.

-Esta no es tu casa, es la mía- fueron las palabras que lo detono todo la mirada vidriosa de yami decían que lloraría, kaiba en ese instante supo que su prometida estaría muerta en cuanto pusiera un pie en esa casa.

Tanto tiempo ganándose su lugar, tanto esforzándose por el castaño y esto solo lo dejaba de lado por una simple cualquiera, el entendía que no podía darle hijos y que Seto estaba en su derecho de buscar un heredero, pero eso no significara que se tenía que casar, podía tener un hijo fuera de una relación, alquilar un vientre, o adoptar. Pero no, ese traidor quería una familia convencional, jugar al papa y la mama, estar en la portadas de las revistas como una familia ejemplar, lo sabía, kaiba era alguien que adoraba el reconocimiento, gozaba al saberse citado como un buen ejemplo, un hombre de negocios que contribuía a las buenas obras, como ayuda a hospitales, casas hogares y de indigentes, la conservación de áreas protegidas y cuanta basura le fuera útil, ya que la realidad era otra, los hospitales le proveían de toda clase de suministros sin hacer preguntas, en las casa de niños y de personas desamparadas, los más desdichados solían perderse en las paredes de la mansión y las áreas protegidas no eran sino un sitio para tirar sus desechos sin levantar sospechas.

Pasaron dos meses y la boda estaba cercana, seria en los jardines de la mansión, la familia de la novia lo había exigido así y kaiba no se había podido negar, a pesar de que había dispuesto un departamento para vivir una vez que se casara, con el pretexto de estar cerca de la compañía, así yami podía quedarse en la mansión tranquilo de que nadie fuera a ocupar su lugar como dueño y señor, porque aun que dijera que era su propiedad, el tricolor se había ganado su posición con creses y placer, doloroso y placentero placer, claro que no lo aceptaría delante del otro o eso le daría una terrible ventaja.

Estaba irritado subido en ese tren que lo llevaba lejos, según kaiba tenía un trabajo especial, le había encomendado buscar a una persona que le estorbaba, cosa que no lo tenía contento, una cosas era matar para complacerlo y otra era ser un asesino a sueldo, tenía a dos guardaespaldas vigilándolo en todo momento, los conocía eran los perros más leales del castaño, maldito bastardo, lo alejaba porque arrían una cena de ensayo prematrimonial y no lo quería amenazando a su futura familia, pero las cosas no serían así de fácil, después de 4 horas llegaron a la estación donde por fin se bajarían, fueron directo al hotel donde se quedarían y yami comenzó con su plan.

-Sé que kaiba no me quiere cerca, su nueva familia es más importante que yo- dijo mientras se quitaba el saco y se dejaba caer muy deprimido en su cama.

-El jefe lo estima, solo no quiere que usted haga una estupidez- se atrevió a decir uno de los hombres.

-No tengo deseos de salir- su mejor voz lastimosa salió impecable.

-Si quiere nosotros nos hacemos cargo, usted solo descanse aquí y ya mañana nos vamos- ofrecieron los sujetos.

Fue todo, salió 20 minutos después rumbo a la estación de tren alcanzando a abordar el último de la tarde.

La cena estaba maravillosa, ningún gasto para ella se había escatimado, unas 60 personas se albergaban el gran salón de la mansión, bebiendo y riendo, cuando la puerta principal se abrió, todo el mundo se sorprendió el tricolor había aparecido con un regalo en sus manos, seto sintió que el piso se hundía, ¿qué demonios hacía de regreso?, esos ineptos no había hecho un buen trabajo reteniéndolo.

-Disculpen mi retraso, pero no podía decidir el regalo adecuado- dijo extendiéndolo a la novia- por favor querida, ábrelo- la incito amablemente, aunque era la primera vez que se miraban en persona, las cosas eran algo incomoda más allá de lo que debería ser lo obvio.

Ella con algo de su característico temor lo abrió, descubriendo en la caja un velo de novia finamente bordado, el cual todo el mundo dijo que era precioso, fino y de muy buen gusto.

-Gracias – expresó tímidamente kisara.

-Soy el único pariente vivo de kaiba, tenía que darte algo único y especial, es una antigüedad labrada por las mejores artesanas costureras, dicen que reinas y princesas lo han usado, me honraría que lo usaras, pero no me ofendería si decides no hacerlo, después de todo es tu día, no el mío- su sonrisa era encantadora y traviesa.

La gente comenzó a hablar con él, pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención, carisma, elocuencia y algo de arrogancia, una mescla deleitable, kaiba estaba complacido por el buen comportamiento de yami, pero sabía que no estaba haciendo eso por ser buena persona, aun así su auto control le resultaba impresionante, después de todos los berrinches que había presentado en los meses anteriores.

En algún momento de la fiesta la novia y su padre se perdieron por un pasillo de una forma discreta, yami con sigilo los siguió, entraron a la primera puerta que estuvo abierta y unos gritos comenzaron a retumbar.

-Eres una maldita zorra, se supone que era tu día, que debías deslumbrar, pero como siempre eres invisible, no sé cómo kaiba te tomo en cuenta, solo míralo él es alguien muy importante, educado, imponente, y su primo, con su sola presencia en menos de un minuto tenia a todos los invitados impacientes por escuchar sus anécdotas, riendo con el, celebrando con él, olvidándose de ti, tu madre debió abortarte cuando se enteró, pero no se empecino en tenerte, maldita mocosa estúpida y sin ambición, que me fue a tocar por hija- la joven solo podía llorar en silencio soportando la duras palabras, ese hombre resultaba ser un monstruo ambicioso y sin consideración, yami sintió algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, compasión o quizá empatía, sabia lo quera ser un hijo no amado, pero eso no quitaba que Seto solo era para él, quizá podía haber otro camino, otra solución algo aún más divertido.

* * *

 **Dudas quejas o comentarios son** **recibidos.**

 **doble disculpa por la ortigrafia.**

 **Gracias a los que leen :-)**


End file.
